


Dangan Ronpa: Ties And Bonds

by StarReads



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A good cat, Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Heavy Angst, Her name is Monorise and I love her, I'll update the tags to include specific triggers if needed, I'm Sorry, If you want a happy smiley fic..., Monokuma Clone, Monokuma rears his ugly head, Monorise tries, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Please someone hug her, Plot, Sad with a Happy Ending, She is a cat, Some of you know these characters, The Author Regrets Nothing, The best cat, Tohru gets traumatized, Triggers, kind of?, light humour, look - Freeform, oh boy, probably, this isn't for you, yes - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: "Congratulations! You have been selected for the Ultimate Training Facility! Here, the seventeen of you will enjoy the benefits of our luxurious mansion while you hone your individual skills. Sorry for abducting you by the way. Protocol dictates that nobody can know where you are. I hope you enjoy your stay here."17 students.A mansion full of mysteries.A murderous bear.A mentor who is not what she seems.And only one student can leave.Let the games begin.





	1. Prolouge 1

**Author's Note:**

> After rough conceptualizing and a sudden itch to get my writing on, it's finally coming to fruition! Welcome to the universe of Dangan Ronpa: Ties And Bonds. I hope you enjoy your stay here!
> 
> The first 14 chapters will be short prologues, introducing our characters and where they come from.   
> Why are their 14 instead of 17? There are 2 chapters where multiple characters are introduced. 1 character will not be introduced formally, rather, they will be mentioned. I'll let you in on a tiny secret. The mastermind will not be who you think it is. I love love love mind fucks, so I'm going to make it look like several people are the mastermind. But it might not be them. Or it might be. Who knows? ;)
> 
> Since some people are privy to how the story will go, I'll be moderating the comment section for spoilers!

 

  
   Fading from black comes the sound of footsteps. The screen in front of her shows the first target. ~~The first sacrifice of her many sacrifices.~~ The first of many. 

   A girl walks quickly, taking short steps down a busy street. She seems polite, apologizing in a sweet, calm voice when she crashes into the odd passerby. Her hair is a soft brown, like the coat of a young fawn. It is cut in a bob falling just below her ears, except for two strands. These two strands frame her hardy, strong jawline, falling down to her collarbone. Her bright, inquisitive eyes are green like the buttons on her backpack, a green so deep it's as if the forests themselves were lined around her pupils. She is wearing a school uniform, the plain white button-up fitting her perfectly. Her tie is sloppily done as if she struggled to put it on, and her skirt, falling all the way to her ankles, is wrinkled.  
  
   She clutches to her chest a variety of scrolls and papers. Her face is smeared with ink, and so are her hands. If one leans close enough to the screen, they can make out the detailed drawings on them, They look like maps. They are maps. One can tell by the compass, hand-drawn on the corner of each paper. She has a lovely style, clean and simple just as a map should be.  
  
   Suddenly, the audio clicks on. The protagonist stands at a crosswalk, glaring at the red light. "Awww man! One more red light like this and I'll be late. Ito-san will kill me for this," she groans. She rocks back and forth on her heels impatiently. The girl looks to the left, then the right, then left again. "No cars. I might as well just..." the girl trails off, before booking it across the street. Luckily, no cars come whizzing past to demolish her in an instant. A sigh of relief echoes this cold room, where the light seems to avoid everything but the one small flower in the corner.  
  
   The girl in the video looks around as if to check to see if anyone has spotted her transgression. Seeing nothing but birds, she too sighs with relief, before continuing on her journey. She is almost to school now. The familiar streets are empty somehow, and the girl pauses to look around. "That's odd. The others should be here waiting for me," the girl mumbles. After a moment of standing there, she departs.

    She's only a block away when she hears a familiar voice scream. Her head whips in the direction of the scream. "Tohru-chan?" she cries out, dashing towards the scream. She breathes heavily as she runs, her thin yet weak body clearly not used to the strain. Yet she pushes forward. Somehow she cares more for the safety of others than her own comfort. How ~~brave~~ foolish of her. The viewer chides herself. She wasn't supposed to get attached. Her sister had warned her what would happen if she slipped if she showed even a moment of weakness. She had to put on a brave front for them. They needed her. 

   She arrives at the entrance to a dark alleyway. She hesitates for only a second, fear washing over her features, before she dives in, calling her friends name. She sees nothing but a brick wall. And then behind her, two tall men step out from the shadows. 

  
   "Please come with us quietly," one says, in a low, dangerous voice. It sounds like poison, making her flinch from the screen. She wants to turn it off, but she knows she can't. She doesn't want to watch but she has to.  
  
   The girl on the screen scowls, dropping her papers and pulling the bag off her shoulder. She wields it like a weapon, hands strong despite the shaking of her legs. "Leave me alone!" she shouts, her voice strong despite the situation.  
  
   The men sigh. "Extraction is always the hard part," one grumbles before both men move in on her. The girl puts up a brave fight, but she is no match for two grown men twice her size. They sedate her, before carrying her off.  
  
   The screen fades back to black. Across it, white letters flash.

  
  
**Mizuki Hazuka**  
**SHSL Cartographer**  
**Status: Captured**

  
  
   A tear falls onto the screen. She wipes it away with her hand, placing the small tablet off to the side. She'll watch the rest later. Pulling her knees to her chest, she allows herself a moment to cry.

It'll only get harder from here.


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows she has to continue watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters introduced: 3/17
> 
> The plot thickens, and pieces start to come together. Even before the game starts, a smart reader can put together a huge bit of the backstory.

The screen clicks on. Tall trees line the roads, their leaves growing in, light greens and pinks dancing as the camera races to catch up to the two targets.

 

 She reaches her hand out to graze the screen. The trees look so pretty, so vibrant compared to this dull grey and white hell. She longs to be out there with them.

 

 "Soon," her mind chides her. She has to stay patient. Everything will be over soon. She just has to ready herself for the real challenges.

 

 Two figures are approached at a rapid speed.  One is a boy, with a tall, lean frame. He has long, light pink waves pinned into a small man bun. The tips of his hair are almost white, the sign of a dye job. His ears have multiple piercings, shaped in rings, and his uniform is untidy and too big for him. He reminds her of a skater boy. He has the same confidence in his stride, the same unrelenting smirk that draws girls to him like flies to honey. His eyes are her favorite part though. They are soft and chocolate-brown, large and expressive. If it weren't for the bags underneath them, he'd be the best looking boy she'd ever seen.

 

The girl walking a few meters in front of him is a little shorter and stockier, soft curves lining her body. Her face is sharp and angular, a startling contrast to the roundness of her body. It is not a particularly bad look for her, but certainly not conventionally attractive. Her eyes are the same soft brown, but they are much smaller and sharper. She squints slightly as if her eyesight is bad, but not quite bad enough for glasses. Her hair is brown and wavy, falling to her shoulders.  Her uniform is well-kept, and she wears a soft purple jacket over it.

 

 They walk for a while in silence, the girl's head tilted down as she mumbles to herself. Straining her ears, she catches the faint whispers of coding lingo. She focuses on her mental work, chewing whatever ideas are in her head diligently.

 

 The boy behind her is reading something. The stamp on the front is from the local police station, a branch in Kyoto. He reads carefully, occasionally stopping to pull out a pen and mark something down. She wondered absent-mindedly if he was perhaps a detective.

 

 The boy stops to cough. He leans against a wall, hand to his chest. The girl in front of him whips around. "Alex? Alex!" she shouts, rushing to his side. "I'm fine," he wheezes out, taking deep breaths. After a second, the girl sighs.  "How long have you been wearing it?" the girl asks, crossing her arms. "I have no clue what you're talking about," the boy says after he regains his breath. "How long?" she asks again.

 

 Eventually, the boy relents. "Since last night," he mumbles. The girl looks shocked, and then cross. "You aren't supposed to be wearing it for that long! You could hurt your ribs! Not to mention how bad it is for your lungs," she chides, flicking the boy in the temple. He jumps, rubbing his head. "Sorry. I'll change when we get to school," he says. The girl smiles and grabs his hand.

 

 "We better hurry, or we'll be late," she says, almost singing. He rolls his eyes. "You say that every day Tohru. You've never once been late, have you?" he jokes. She glares at him, punching him in the arm. "I'm always late and it's cause you're always sleeping in!" she huffs, dragging him along.

 

 Shaking his head, he replies, "Not my fault. Casework has me up 'till midnight nowadays." She grins. "It's cause you're slow. Aren't you supposed to be good at that science-y shit?" she teases. He glares at her. "It's not "science-y shit", it's forensic analysis. And it takes time! I can't just magic my results into existence. Anyways, it takes you months to code stuff. Aren't you supposed to be good at that "computer-y shit"?" he snaps.

 

 "Hey! Rude!" she says, letting go of his hand to cross her arms. He just sticks his tongue out at her. "You can give it but you can't take it?" he says, waltzing forward, easily outpacing her. The girl, Tohru, grumbles, and curses under her breath. 

 

 They walk together, turning the corners of their town as easily as always. It seemed like second nature to them. Eventually, they notice two men behind them. They approach quickly. One calls out, "Hey you two? Have a moment?"

 

 Tohru stops, forcing Alex to stop as well. "No, not particularly. We have to get to school," Alex says, voice calm and steady. He seems defensive, like a small animal backed into a corner. Brave in the face of supposed danger.

 

 "We just need you to come with us," the man on the left says. Tohru locks herself into place, eyes narrowing. "No, we're going to school," she says forcefully. The men sigh. "I don't get paid enough for this," one mumbles. They move in quickly, grabbing the two before they have any chance of fighting back.

 

 

 The screen fades to black.

 

 

**Tohru Tanaka**

**SHSL Programmer**

**Status: Captured**

 

**Alex Tanaka**

**SHSL Forensic Scientist**

**Status: Captured.**

 

 "Three down, 14 more to go," she mumbles, setting aside the tablet. She breathes slowly, every breath labored and fought for, staring out the window at the blank, concrete world around her. Maybe when this was all over, she'd go somewhere where colors are abundant. Somewhere gorgeous. Somewhere where life was lived instead of survived, where people laughed and joked and were happy.

 

 Anywhere but this concrete and metal prison. Still, her consciousness tugged at her, like a small child trying to get their mother's attention. She had said she'd do anything to escape from this hell.

 

 Now she wasn't sure that she could. She wasn't sure she could live with herself if she went through with this.

 

 But she didn't have a choice anymore. No one did. The dominoes had already started falling. It would only be a little while longer before they all collapsed, victims of an uncontrollable force.

 

 Victims of that man with a fake smile and a silver tongue. Victims of his cruel game.

 

 Victims of her father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Prolouge 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J dbo ifbs ifs wpjdf xifo J dmptf nz fzft.  
> J'n tpssz nz tjtufs efbsftu.  
> J xbou up qspufdu zpv tp nvdi.  
> J qspnjtf, J'n xpsljoh po ju.   
> J xjmm xbudi pwfs zpv bt xf qmbz uijt hbnf.  
> Zpvs ifbsu nfbot tp nvdi up nf.  
> J xjmm lffq ju cfbujoh.  
> Op nbuufs xibu ju dptut nf.  
> Boe bmsfbez, ju't dptujoh nf efbsmz.
> 
> J epo'u dbsf xip J ibwf up tbdsjgjdf gps zpv, nz mpwf, nz mjgf  
> Nz dsfbups.  
> J xjmm efmjwfs zpv uif mjgf zpv eftfswf  
> J xbou up hjwf zpv uif dpmpst uifz ibwf spccfe zpv pg.  
> Ju jt uijt xpsme't gbvmu zpv bsf jo qbjo.  
> Cvu op mpohfs.
> 
> J xjmm ep bozuijoh gps zpv  
> Nz efbs nbtufs/nz qsfdjpvt mjuumf tjtufs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one contains much more information about our mysterious POI. 
> 
> Characters Introduced: 4/17

    Her throat hurts. Her eyes hurt. Her everything aches all over like she had a really bad cold. She probably did. The passage of time was a hazy blur to her. How long had it been since someone came to visit her? Days? Months? Years?

 The nurses had long since learned to leave her to her own devices. She could take her own medicine, bathe herself, take her own blood tests like it was second nature. She knew, from her extensive research and the big medical books stashed under her bed, exactly what she needed to do to keep herself functioning. All those years spent locked away in the hospital had granted her this knowledge.

 It was like a prison. She wasn’t sure how to describe it, but despite knowing she had to be here if she wanted to live, she hated it. She sometimes wished she’d just die already so that she could finally be free. But her family would be hurt. They would shatter into a million pieces like they had when Mom left. So she had to stay, imprisoned with the darkness in her head.

 She would trade everything she had to be free. But she couldn’t. She was stuck, watching. Always watching. She was always a bystander. Never a victim, never an aggressor, never even a part of anything important. Villian, hero, victim, plot point, McGuffin. She was nothing in the big storybook of life. How terrifying that felt. To be a meaningless shadow on the edge of life. The invisible passerby as life sped by her. Leaving her stranded like the class from Season 424, where Monokuma sent an entire class of teenagers to a completely deserted island in the middle of the arctic ocean and taunted them with visions of warmth till they all went mad.

 Dangan Ronpa. What a sick, frightening game to play with peoples lives.  No matter who they were, they would suffer. Villians. Heroes. Bystanders. Perhaps even someone like her, a nothing, a nobody, would taste that despair Monokuma was always going on about. Perhaps it was messed up thing to think, but she almost wished she could experience that despair. Anything was better than boredom and irrelevance. Death was a commonality, something shared by all things that loved and breathed.

 Being a part of something so simple, no matter how scary it was, would be a welcome change. At least it would be something to do.

 The tablet’s screen lit up. Another victim caught in her father’s web. She gagged on her own disgust, but morbid curiosity kept her eyes glued to the screen. It was probably an abnormal reaction, but nothing about her was ordinary or simple anymore.

 A slightly thicker looking boy walks down the road headphones in and eyes pointed up towards the sky. His hair is thin as thread and a washed out blue color, like pale denim. That gorgeous hair was pulled out of his face in a short ponytail. And those eyes! Deep reddish brown with hints of honey, hypnotic and enticing. She couldn’t help but stare at them for much longer than necessary.

 He was wearing the same uniform as the last three, perfectly worn and neat. He seemed like he put a lot of thought into his appearance. He also had this…shy, sensitive aura around him. He was beautiful and precious like a rare gem among trash. If she’d ever wanted to be someone’s friend, it would be this boy.

 He stopped at a light, taking out his phone. He looked to be checking something, before sighing and putting his phone in his bag again. “Alex takes too long to text back,” he mumbled. The light turned to green, and he crossed the strangely empty streets. He continued to walk, humming to himself.

 Watching him go about his daily life, his normal, mundane life, she felt…peaceful. Calm. She forgot why she was looking at this video entirely. She almost fell asleep, she felt so safe. Then she heard a loud, catchy song blast in her ears and she jumped forward. The boy was standing in front of the school. He pulled out his phone and put it to his ears.

 “Alex? Where are you guys?” he asked. He listened for a moment, before sighing. “Of course you are. I’ll be right there,” he said, before hanging up. The boy walked off, looking a little exasperated but not upset.

He walked for ages, or so it seemed. Eventually, he arrived at a small corner store. The lights were dim and the window was strangely blotted out.

 He sighed again, louder this time. "How do you even come up short at a convenience store?" he mumbled, opening the opaque glass doors and stepping inside.

 This time, there wasn't a struggle. No Mexican standoff, no glares, no threats, no fight. One second he was a free man and the next there were arms around him and a handkerchief at his nose. He slumped over, eyes closing from the chemical-laced cloth.

  
**Shigure Takahashi  
SHSL Caligrapher  
Status: Captured  
**

 

 “A caligrapher huh? What an old fashioned talent."

 She placed the tablet down, staring out her lone window into the concrete grey world around her. She could still see when she closed her eyes, the bright colors of that world beyond the screen. She felt so, so guilty. She was taking colors away from that wonderful world. Yet hope was in her heart. It was only temporary after all. Those colors would return, and with them, she would as well.

 Her fingers itched, and she longed to be back in that little house, the cozy fire being one of the only memories she could still picture perfectly from that time of her life.

 That time of her life when she had found peace, tucked away in her brightly colored world. Her vision was ebbed with grey, but she supposed that was okay. Her colors would return. She just needed to forge through these grey days a little while longer.

 She would give her family the life they deserved. The life they’d had before she’d gotten sick and stopped getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, is this a tragic character?? In my DR Universe???
> 
> Ahahaha, some of you already know who the POI is.
> 
> I will torture her ;)))
> 
>  
> 
> I wonder what's wrong with my summary? Hmmmmm
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Prologue 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mppl bu uif tlz, Bmfy."
> 
> "J'n mppljoh."
> 
> "Jto'u ju cfbvujgvm?"
> 
> "Zfbi, J hvftt."
> 
> "Ep zpv uijol uibu't xifsf xf hp xifo xf ejf?"
> 
> "J uijol. Jg xf hfu up dipptf xifsf xf hp, J'e xbou up cf xjui zpv."
> 
> "Zpv lopx, uibu't qsfuuz txffu pg zpv."
> 
> "Xf'sf uxjot. Xf mfhbmmz dboopu tfqfsbuf."
> 
> "Mjft!"
> 
> "Ibib, zfbi."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Bmfy?"
> 
> "Zft, Upisv?"
> 
> "Qspnjtf zpv'mm bmxbzt cf xjui nf?"
> 
> "Bmxbzt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, another prolouge
> 
> Characters introduced: 5/17

 She was tired of this game already. Like a child who’d been given a brand new toy at Christmas, only to toss it out the next day. Not that she’d ever enjoyed it in the first place. It had simply been…tolerable. Like a faint itch not quite annoying enough to deal with. A bearably unpleasant situation.  
  
 Now it felt like her heart was being boiled alive. At first, she thought it was another heart attack and had reached for the call button, panicking. But it wasn’t a heart attack, at least, not physically. It was emotions. She was used to sadness, to longing, to the naive nostalgia, but not to pain. Not to the stabbing, all-encompassing guilt settled in her heart. She never wanted to hurt these people. But it wasn’t her decision. Nothing was her decision.  
  
 Picking up her tablet, she turned it on. The blank black screened faded into color and she smiled for just a second. That happiness faded soon though. What right did she have to be happy, when she was the one causing their misery.  
  
 On the screen, a boy was standing on the steps leading to his house. He was short and wiry, with a little muscle coating his bones. He had long, black hair pulled into a small ponytail, the sides of his face coated with a few stray locks. His eyes were a blue-ish green, the same sort of color as unfiltered ocean water. He had a sort of…mature, peaceful aura around him.

 The uniform he was wearing looked expensive like it belonged to some prestigious academy. Oddly enough, it didn’t seem to fit him. He seemed like the type of person who’d better suit loose, earthy clothing. Like something that a nature lover would wear. He seemed like he’d be a granola parent, but maybe a little more sensible. He certainly believed in zodiac signs and astrology.

 The door swung open to reveal a nearly identical boy. The only difference as the short, neatly cut hair. It reminded her of a style a businessman might wear. Without a word, the boy on the stairs stood up and the two of them began walking.

 They walked quietly for a while, the only sounds being ones of nature. Birds chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, and a general sense of peace surrounding them.  The silence was comfortable like a warm blanket shared between the two of them. And well, her. She felt like an intruder, an unwelcome third wheel. While she technically was, it was still a shameful feeling.

 When the two of them stopped at a street light, the longhaired one turned to the other. “Kido?” the boy said. His voice was surprisingly deep, but it was still smooth. Like dark chocolate, except actually good.

 The boy, Kido, turned to his brother. “Yes?” he said. “Do you mind going on ahead? I promised a friend I’d pick something up for them,” he said, seeming a little sheepish. Kido sighed. “Okay, fine Ruto. But if you’re late to school, remember that mother will have your head,” he warned, shaking his head. Ruto nodded, his ponytail whipping up to smack him in the face. He waved goodbye as the brother crossed the street, and then turned the corner.

 The neighborhood he was in was just as extravagant as the one Ruto lived in. He was very obviously well off. Everything, from the polite manner in which he carried himself and the effortless charm he radiated from his very pores.

 After a while of walking, he arrives in front of a large house. It’s rather simple looking for being in such a ritzy neighborhood. The windows are blacked out and the door is mysteriously open.

 Ruto walks right up to the house. “Hello?” he says into the building, voice light and curious. A voice from inside calls out to him. “Come in,” the vaguely female voice shouts. He enters, walking into the darkly lit house. He is hit from behind by some sort of blind object. He lets out one last cry before he falls down, unconscious, and is dragged out.

**Ruto Yamada**

**SHSL Yoga Instructor**

**Status: Captured**

 She sighs heavily. No wonder he seemed so…“crunchy”. He’s a spiritual type of person. She stares out into the grey world around her.

 “Time for another video,” she thought, swiping her hand across the black screen, leaving a mark across its pristine screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Prologue 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one is way darker than expected...I'm warning you!
> 
> Characters introduced: 6/17

It burned.  
  
Her heart, it burned. It wasn't supposed to be burning right now. She'd taken her medicine. She was doing everything right. She was being a good girl, doing what she was told, she hadn't even tried to leave in months! So why was god punishing her? What had she done to displease the powers above?  
  
She coughed and saw red, red, red. Panicking, the tablet fell to the floor and she scrambled for the call button. She couldn't die here. She couldn't die, couldn't die, couldn't die, couldn't die! She still had so much to do and she still had to be there for her siblings and if she died now everything would be for nothing.  
  
Nurses rushed, in with their equipment and she felt herself being tugged up from the floor. When had she fallen off the bed? Her chest hurt and her head was spinning. She could only barely hear them shouting, something about needing a replacement piece? Was it whatever they'd put in her heart to keep it from dying on her? Was it one of the machines? Which one? She had so many doing so many things.  
  
Suddenly her arm hurt too and she coughed again. Was that blood? She couldn't be coughing up blood, they'd fixed the tear in her lungs months ago! She should be better by now. Or at least, as better as she was going to get without the surgery.  
  
As she was carted out of the grey room, she caught her reflection on the metal wall. Hazy vision made out black hair and brown eyes. Black hair...brown eyes...black hair...brown eyes. Where had she seen those before? They couldn't be hers, right? Her hair was blonde like her mother's, right? Like her sister's hair, right? She was her mother's child, right? Of course, she was! This was a mistake!  
  
The scene devolved and there her Mom and Dad were. Sitting on the front porch, she watched them talk on the side of the road. Next to her, her sisters. Three blonde little girls, hands in their laps and smiles on their faces. A perfect family.  
  
Except she looked down at her hands and they were covered in blood and she looked up and there was her mother. Lying there, in a pool of blood and she screamed. She tried to wake her up, pounding on her mother's body but she just lied there, unmoving. Then in the mirror, she caught her reflection and her hair was black and her eyes were brown and she looked nothing like her blonde mother or her blonde father. She didn't look right, and the mirror kept screaming, "Your fault, your fault, this is all your fault!" over and over again till she threw up black and her head started spinning again.  
  
Why? Why her? Why her family, why her mother, why her happy life, why did this happen, what was wrong with her, why did everything she touch die?  
  
She rocketed forward in the hospital bed, her tablet nearly going off the side. She clutched it in her frail fingers, blinking away the tears. It was okay, she was safe. The mirrors were covered and her hair was pinned away from her face. She didn't have to look and neither did anyone else.  
  
She turned her tablet back on. It was time to watch another one.  
  
This time the camera was affixed into the window of a dark looking room. Plastered on the wall as far as the eye could see were posters and tapestries. The posters were all for obscure bands and some tv show featuring a red-headed witch. The tapestries featured so many gorgeous, life-like scenes. Quite a few of them featured a small girl with dark purple hair.  
  
The room was messy, and the television in the corner blared some sort of anime theme song. The lyrics were a little catchy, and she found herself mumbling them.  
  
Out from the closet came a tall, thin girl with dark red hair and freckles. She is wearing a black and yellow uniform and in her hair, she had a small black hat pinned up. She scrambled over to her bed, moving mounds of yarn and cloth and several stuffed animals over. From the pile of miscellaneous items, she pulled out a bright blue backpack covered in keychains.  
  
Rushing out of her room and down the stairs, the girl stopped at the base, turning around. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" she called back upstairs, before rushing out the door.  
  
  
Once she was way down the street, she stopped. The girl turned to look across the street at a figure waving to her. It was a hazy day outside and threw the dim lighting all that could be seen was the outline of someone who had the build of a 7th grader, maybe just a little over five feet. The red-head beamed and dashed across the street.  
  
"Himari? What are you doing here?" the red-head called out, her voice surprisingly strong for such a frail-looking girl. The figure didn't answer back, just continuing to wave.  
  
The red-head laughed, finally joining her "friend".  
  
There stood a gruff, middle-aged man in a wig. He looked understandably cross about the entire situation. The red-head stood confused, staring at the man. She started to say something, but then there was a needle in her thigh and before anyone could say "Jesus fucking Christ", she was out like a light

  
  
**Hinoka Azu**  
**SHSL Tapestry Artist**  
**Status: Captured**

  
  
Sighing to herself, the girl sets her tablet down. What an anti-climatic introduction. "Feels like the writer copped out," she mumbled, staring at the grey metal walls.


	6. Prologue 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know this about to pop off. Time for everyone's favorite Discount Togami :))))
> 
> OH SHOOT HE'S CLIMBED INTO MY WINDOqiejjw0e32iewr uhbdbw

Sometimes it was hard to sleep. Between nightmares and good dreams and normal ones, she was scarcely happy when she woke up. It might be odd to some, to put nightmares and good dreams together, but all dreams had their flaws.

Nightmares were terrifying. She never dreamed of normal nightmares, like showing up to class without clothes or teeth falling out. Instead, she dreamed of white smiles and clean suits, of a happy family tearing itself apart, of a dead mom and an absent, cruel father. Of blond hair turning black, of her eyes peeling off like the skin on grapes, and of blood-stained rooms and her lungs shriveling black because she was bad, bad, bad.

Normal dreams were mind-numbingly horrible. It was just like she was awake, which was not fun. She slept to escape her boring life. It was second only to forcing herself to watch Dangan Ronpa. It was the only thing she had to watch anyway, and the colors were addictive. That and the despair. She hated seeing people in pain, ever. But somehow it was relieving to imagine herself in those situations. She almost craved the pain, the despair, the body-wrecking heart-wrenching pain. Which was probably a terrifying thing to be fantasizing about.

Good dreams were the worst though. The horrible thing wasn’t the dream itself. She loved her good dreams. They were always colorful and full of good memories and warm moments and she loved them. It was the aftermath that hurt. Waking up from her happy dreams, into the grey, horrible world she was forced to live in is the worst feeling in the world.

Turning on the tablet, she saw as it focused on a young boy, a little tall, and lean. His hair was shaped a little oddly, but it was a nice color, a sort of greenish-brown that made his hair look like the inside of a tree. His eyes were a piercing emerald green. He was wearing a school uniform, one that reminded her a lot of the one worn by Alex and Shigure.

The boy wandered out of his room and down a large, grand-looking staircase. At the base of it stood a man dressed all in black, sunglasses hiding his eyes from the world. Without so much as looking at the man, the boy walks straight past him, and down a beautiful hallway. Pictures lined the wall inexpensive looking frames. Most of the pictures were of a mature looking couple in expensive outfits, looking happy and grand. A few frames were of three little girls, decked out in the finest clothes you’ve ever seen on a child in your life. Only one picture frame held the boy in question, his eyes upturned. It appeared to be a much younger version of himself. Within the frame is a young woman, with brilliant blonde hair, in a white dress.

 

He walks straight out of the large door and walks down a quaint little stone path. He walks out onto the black street, to slide into the back of an impressive looking limo. The man from before walks to the driver's seat, entering without a war. In the back, the young man pulled out a notebook and began writing something. Soon the ride began. It was quiet in the back, the only noise the whirr of the car’s tires. Soon, he leaned forward, pulling a can of coffee out of the small mini fridge. He popped it open, taking a small sip. Looking up from his notebook, he called to the front, “How much longer?”

When not a word came from the front, the boy growled. “I’m talking to you!” he said, knocking on the divider. Still no answer. The boy sighed, chugging his drink in his anger. Almost five minutes later, the boys breathing slowed. His eyes fluttered shut and he passed out without much struggle.

 

**Sora Ito**

**SHSL Architect**

**Status: Captured**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy! 
> 
> Should I do Knock Off Ouma next?? ;))) Okay I need to stop making theses jokes she's not Ouma dnddnd


	7. Prologue 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of y'all have asked...
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/zvt5aR8 
> 
> here's my babies :)

 The clock in the hallway wouldn’t stop ticking.

 It chimed and chimed and chimed over and over and over again. It must be broken. Usually, it was only the faintest ticking noise, easily drowned out by the drone of her machines. Now it was louder. So, so much louder. She mashed her hands into her ears, begging wordlessly for the noise to cease. Eventually, she flew out of bed, pounding on her door. “Will somebody shut off that clock? It’s driving me nuts,” she screamed. Nothing. Nothing except that stupid clock ticking and ticking and ticking.

 It took 20 minutes before footsteps gathered in the hall. Soft voices murmuring to themselves. The ticking stopped. From her place in the corner, balled up with her hands gripping her arms till they bruised, she sighed. The door slid open. “Everything all right in here?” came another voice. It was soft, hesitant. She peeked a little. Same nurse as always. The scar that she had given the poor woman was still visible. She wordlessly nodded. The nurse sighed out loud, before leaving, shutting the door behind her with a small click.

 The girl stood up, beginning to pace a little. She spied out her window a thick, rolling fog. No wonder she felt so pained. Bad weather always put her in a foul mood. She shut up the curtains, and the room became much darker. Right, her light had gone out. She stumbled over to the bed, sitting and hooking herself back up to the monitors. Hopefully, they wouldn’t notice that they had gone offline. She didn’t want the nurse to yell at her again.  Then she reached for her tablet. The glowing light in her almost pitch-black room was eerily comforting. Like candle-light, only whiter in color.

 

 The screen turned black for a mere second, and then another clip began to play.

 A small room was shown. The bed took up almost a whole wall, and across from it was a tiny dresser and an even smaller desk. The place was crammed to the brim with notebooks and gag items, as well as a suspicious amount of scissors and yarn. Looking out the window was a small girl, perhaps only a little under 5 feet tall. She had very dark purple hair, in a very odd hairstyle. They seemed to act like twin tails, but rounder, and affixed to her head in a rather odd way. She was wearing a black and yellow school uniform, much like the redhead from before, and strapped to her wait was a small bag, with a spool of yarn and a pair of scissors poking out of it.

 The girl leaned almost all the way out the window. She seemed to be looking at something, making little noises here and there as if she was reading an interesting paper. Eventually, she stood back from the window and turned around. The camera focused on her quickly, and she was blown away by the girl's eyes.

 Despite a rather young looking figure, her eyes were very mature. Sure, they were wide and had a youthful gleam to them, but past that there was a sort of…maturity to them that you couldn’t really detect anywhere else. It was the look of someone who knew the world a lot better than one would initially assume but refused to let that drag them down. It was…very admirable.

 The girl grabbed a bag from underneath the small desk, a plain leather one without much in it. Almost as an afterthought, she grabbed a bottle of some sort of pink slime from the corner and put it inside the bag.

 She exited the room into a long hallway, with many doors. It was filled with kids of various ages, from toddlers to kids who looked like they were just barely qualified to be called kids. The small girl dodged through the crowd, seemingly unnoticed. She navigated the corridors and several sets of stairs before arriving on what seemed to be the ground floor. Standing next to a large set of doors was a small child, maybe six years old, with black hair and green eyes. The child waved shyly at the girl, and she smiled.

“Ready to go, Akimasa?” she asked. The child, Akimasa, nodded and the girl opened the door.

The two of them walked outside onto a large yard, where groups of kids were playing and laughing. Akimasa turned to the girl and said, “Hima…do we have to go?” he asked. Hima nodded.

  “Sorry kid, I wish I could skip too, but a detention is a detention,” she said. The boy pouted.

 “How come it has to be today? Every other kid gets to stay at home,” he lamented. Hima sighed hard.

 “Look, it’s Hino and I’s fault we’re in trouble. And you ought to know better by now. How many times has Mother Amaterasu told you to leave the house on time?” Hima chided, wagging her fingers at the boy. He stuck out his tongue, and then Hima swatted his head.

 The two of them continued walking, talking every once in a while about things that didn’t matter. Eventually, they came to a crosswalk.

 Hima hugged the young boy tight, and then said, “Have fun, stay safe okay?” The boy nodded and walked down the road, leaving Hima to stand at the crosswalk. She fidgeted impatiently until the light turned green, and then booked it across the street.

 Once she arrived outside the school, she was greeted by a man she seemingly had never seen before. When asked, he explained that he was a substitute. She found this odd but didn’t seem to question it all that much.

 

 He walked her around to a large truck and told her that she’d be spending detention unloading school supplies. Hima nodded, and the man pulled open the truck door. Hima climbed into it and began pulling boxes down from a large stack. Suddenly, the back of the truck slammed shut. Startled, she cried out, but no one answered.

 

 The girl watched as the truck sped from the camera, eventually becoming just a blip on the horizon.

 

**Himari Ogawa**

**SHSL Prankster**

**Status: Captured.**


	8. Prologue 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This physically pained me to write. I'm legit crying help mE

Her throat dries as the scene unfolds in front of her. It was from the guilt she was willingly inflicting upon her fragile psyche. How could she be allowing this to happen? Especially to someone like him.  
  
He was average height, with brownish blond hair, ruffled and sticking out in places. His longest locks barely passed his ears, the smooth ends cradling the shape of his chin perfectly. His eyes were bright and inquisitive, the same marvelous blue as the sky just barely visible from out the window. He was wearing a school uniform, but over it, he had a pale blue jacket that looked soft and fluffy, with pale yellow stars and puffy faux fur decorating it.  
  
He was humming a nursery rhyme to himself. She knew it well. She believed it started with "Madam Mary" or something similar. She could no longer recall the words, but she knew the tune well. To forget it would have been like blasphemy to her.  
  
He stood over a stove in a lovely kitchen, preparing a meal. It seemed rather large for just one person, but perhaps...yes, there they were. In came two little girls and three little boys.  
  
The smallest girl looked so tiny she may very well have been a fairy of some kind. She waddled up to the boy and he smiled. "Reo? When's Li-chan coming?" she mumbled, visibly straining to pronounce every word correctly. Reo reached down to ruffle her hair.  
  
"Soon, okay? Uncle Akito will be coming to wait with you in just a bit, but let's get some breakfast into you first, okay Aimi?" he said. His voice seemed so paternal and protective, and even from behind the screen her eyes watered. He was the same as always.  
  
He fed each of the children. The boys, named Eiji, Genki, and Hideji, were comparing trading cards and talking about school. Little Aimi ate quietly, occasionally pulling on her older sister Kayda's sleeve to ask a question. Kayda had her nose buried in a science textbook for some reason.  
  
Reo put his plate down on the table, and then took another plate out into the living room. In the corner was a large brown cupboard. When he opened it up, there was a vase of white flowers and a small frame with a photo of a brown-haired male.  
  
"Hey, Dad. Breakfast is ready," he hummed, setting the plate down. Reo paused for a moment, before continuing," The boys have a baseball game today, so Kayda and Aimi are going to be alone for a bit. Uncle Akito's coming to watch them with Li-chan, so don't worry. I'm off to work, so keep an eye on the house okay?"  
  
He waited for a moment, before turning away from the cupboard. He went back to the kitchen and ate quickly. The boys left before he did, each hugging him tightly. Reo finished up his breakfast and kissed his sisters' goodbye.  
  
He walked in the cold spring air with vigor in his step. He hummed all the way down the path. Occasionally, he would stop to stare at a cloud, commenting on it softly. She was staring at the boy with wide eyes, enraptured.  
  
She felt so at peace, watching him go about his day. Her eyes felt heavy as time passed slowly. Before she knew it, she was awake. The screen was black.  
  
**Reo Kondo**  
**SHSL Pilot**  
**Status: Captured**  
  
Disappointment flooded her senses. She wanted to say goodbye to him. She missed him. She closed her eyes again, smiling to herself as memories flowed back into her head.  
  
It really had been too long.

 


	9. Prologue 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP! Yet another SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL Chapter! We're getting close boys and girls, and everyone else!

The girl on the screen was pretty.  
  
That was her first thought, looking at her. She was average height, and her hair was a brilliant orange, falling down in shiny straight locks all the way to the middle of her back. Her eyes were wide, colored a muddy brown and inquisitive. Scattered around her bedroom were cameras and reams of old film. Some of it seemed burnt, as if whatever was on it was too painful to look at.  
  
She watched as the girl quietly brushed through her hair. It seemed so soft, and as if by compulsion she reached out to touch it. She was disappointed, of course, when she touched nothing but the cold glass screen. Would she ever be close enough to these people to touch them, to feel their skin and know that they were real? Probably not.  
  
Even if she was, she would be absolutely unworthy to even breathe their shared air. They were like gods. Unreachable, enviable paragons of everything good in this world. She could never hope to match them. If they were the stars, she was a meteor. Not even that, a black hole sucking the light from them, destroying everything that came near her. She was a curse, a blemish on a planet full of beauty. Her only redeeming quality came from someone else entirely.   
  
She was the best thing to ever come from her cursed hands.   
  
The girl stood up now. Her beautiful orange locks were wrapped up in a tall bun with a pretty red ribbon. She stretched out, a lithe stomach peeking out from under a baggy t-shirt. She looked away almost immediately because of that. It was weird because it wasn't like she hadn't seen a stomach before, but for some reason...no, she wasn't going to think like that. For heaven's sake, she was the reason this girl's life was about to be royally messed up! She had to focus on repenting and watching over them.  
  
When she turned back, the girl was downstairs in a kitchen. She was leaned against a fridge, eating an orange and reading from a piece of paper. After a second, she casually tosses the paper to the side. "Guess I'm alone today. Maybe I can get dad's old bike to start," she muttered to herself. Her voice was strong, unwavering, and she couldn't help but pause to obsess over it. Who gave her the right to be so amazing?  
  
The girl wandered from the kitchen to a small side room. Pushing aside a few boxes and practically clambering over a washing machine, she pushed open a screen door.   
  
The garage was pitch black and apparently dusty. The girl on the screen coughed as she turned on the light. It was mostly filled with boxes and junk, but off towards the corner was an old motorcycle.  
  
The girl made her way over to it and pulled it to the tarp in the center of the room. She left for a second, coming back with a box of tools.   
  
For an hour, the girl worked silently on the bike, getting covered in dirt and oil. After a bit, a quiet "ding dong" resonated throughout the house. The girl sighed. "Visitors? Really?" she mumbled, standing up.  
  
She made her way to the front door and then stood to stare out the peephole. On her doorstep, was a metal canister. Curious, she opened her door to retrieve it.   
  
She examined it for a minute, turning it all around as if she was looking for a logo or words. When she realized that she could not determine the contents of the bottle by staring at it, she carefully opened it.   
  
Smoke immediately began filling the hallway. She dropped the bottle and made a feeble attempt to cover her nose and mouth, but it was already too late. Smoke enveloped the room, and she quickly passed out.  
  
Kanna Ono  
SHSL Filmmaker  
Status: Captured  
  
Kanna, huh? It was...a nice name. A pretty name. A good, strong choice for a strong person. Why was she so fixated on her name? She couldn't tell. She just liked it. She liked her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 prologues left boys! And folks, amigos, chums, the next prologue features everyone's favorite EBOY THOT.


	10. Prologue 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO our eboy thot be back

His wings were his most defining feature. They weren't real, of course. Sure, this world had its fair share of fantastical things (she could easily name one example), but as far as she knew humans couldn't have wings.  
  
They were white and angular, and upon further examination, they were strapped to his back. He was wearing simple clothes, and besides his oddly shaped red hair and the wings, he was rather plain.   
  
He was tall, at least. Thin, with soft curves here and there. Those curves contrasted with the sharp angles of his wings, but not in a bad way. He wasn't bad looking. Maybe just a little pale, but he looked healthy.   
  
He was sitting in front of a computer. The screen appeared to be a demo of some sort. The graphics were incredible and it seemed like an engrossing game. So she watched him play, eventually reaching the end of the demo.  
  
The boy sighed and leaned back in his chair, resting his eyes for a second. Afterward, he returned to the computer. A couple of clicks later and he was pulling up a screen covered in numbers and letters and symbols. Was it code? Was that his demo earlier?  
  
Her eyes lit up. She'd never seen a real game developer before. "Did he make those graphics himself?" she wondered.  
  
Watching him code was surreal. He'd code a line, stop, test it, and then move on. It seemed like such a long process but he was so engrossed. It was like the whole world disappeared when he was coding. Which was in her opinion, seriously awesome.   
  
An hour or so passed before he finally stood up. He mumbled something to himself, brushing the hair out of his eyes. She didn't catch what he said, but apparently, whatever it was, it was funny. His little chuckle was surprisingly comforting. Sort of like a puppy being a puppy.   
  
When he left the room, he was genuinely surprised to find two strangers sharing a beer in the hallway in full black police armor. He coughed, and the strangers immediately realized he was there.  
  
"Fuck. Uh, so get on the ground?" one said. The boy slowly reached into his pocket, presumably to call the police, and the second one flung his bottle at the ground and full body tackled him.   
  
The screen faded to black, presumably because the ensuing chaos was not something they were legally allowed to film.   
  
  
**Saito Harukawa**  
 **SHSL Game Developer**  
 **Status: Captured**  
  
 **Agent #1029 and Agent #2345: Employment Terminated.**

  
  
That must have been a lot of paperwork.


	11. Prologue 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. ONLY 3 PROLOGES LEFT

 

It ok was a quiet, minimalistic house by the water. The lake was crystal clear and she can see all the way down to the bottom, where little crabs and lake grass roamed freely.

The water was cool. Not freezing, just pleasantly cold. Sitting up to her knees in cold water. Occasionally dipping into the water to taste the sweet cold of spring.

She sat quietly until she heard laughing. Running up behind her was her sister.

"//////!" she called out. She smiled wide, staring at her tall older sister. "///////, do you wanna play?"

"Sure! Let's go!" she shouted. Pulling her out of the water and dragging her along the bank of the lake. Her sister was wide-eyed, smiley, the best part of her  life. ///// was her everything.

And then she opened her eyes. Right. Her sister wasn't here.

Great.

* * *

  
This was literally the worst thing they could do to her. Watching two sisters sit at a table, talking to themselves. One had short black hair, and was paler than death. Over one eye was a white bandage, as if she was injured. The other eye was a dark blue. The girl sitting next to her had long, medium brown hair and light blue eyes. In her hair was a vibrant yellow flower. A tulip maybe? She wasn't sure.

The two of them were talking over tea. The brunette talked fast, her words slurring together at times, while the black-haired girl talked slowly, quietly, like the gentle roaring of a river. The brunette was rambling on about a date she had, which seemed to totally disinterest the ravenette.

"And then he said...Oka! Are you even paying attention?" the brunette whined. Oka rolled her eye(s?) and snidely remarked, "You lost me at "his arms were like big, hard pillow" Mina."

Mina gasped, apparently offended. "That is a perfectly normal way to describe someone. Just cause *you* don't like guys," she trailed off. Oka sighed. "It sounds like something out of a romance novel, weirdo. And how can hard pillows be a good thing?" Oka asked.

Now it was Mina's turn to roll her eyes. "It's poetic, Oka. Now c'mon, it's your turn to do the dishes," she sang out. Oka just nodded, standing to collect their empty cups and plates.

Oka takes the plates to the kitchen, Mina following moments behind her. The kitchen was small and cozy, beautiful paintings on the walls and a large window lined with plant boxes. While she did the dishes, Mina tended to the plants, humming to herself.

The silent, warm atmosphere of the kitchen was amazing. It reminded her of those days by the lake. Kind of ironic how that worked out. Even their hair colors...but no, she shouldn't compare herself to them. Oka was a better sister than she'd ever be.

This quiet moment in their kitchen was soon interrupted with a knock on the door. Mina, from her spot by the window, turned swiftly on her heel. "I'll go see who it is," she proclaimed, exiting the room.

A few minutes later, as Oka was drying the dishes, a blood curdling screen rang throughout the house. Oka dropped a plate and it shattered, white and blue porcelain flying everywhere.

Oka rushed out of the kitchen, screaming Mina's name. She ran down the hallway, nearly tripping on a stack of art supplies. As she approached the door, there was Mina, trying in vain to fight off two large men.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oka screamed, grabbing for an umbrella by the doorway and beginning to smack them around with it. She lasted suprisingly long for a frail girl armed only with an umbrella.

When she came crashing down, passed out, the girl's breathe hitched. Both sisters were carted away, unceremoniously dumped into the back of a van.

  
**Oka Murakami**  
**SHSL Optometris**  
**Status: Captured**

**Mina Murakami**  
**SHSL Botanist**  
**Status: Captured**

 

  
A sigh left the girl's lips as she stared at the names on the screen. They had seemed so happy and peaceful. She wanted to know more about them.

It was a shame.

 

 


	12. Prologue 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I only have a few left!

 

Black hair cascades gracefully off the bed. Soft snoring rings throughout the quiet room, and she sits waiting at the bedside. It's warm in the little room and even with the window open to allow the soft spring air to waft in, she finds herself wiping at her brow.

 

Her mother's ice blue eyes are closed, her brow unfurrowed in a rare moment of peaceful bliss. Her father being away on a business trip allowed all of them to catch their breath and unwind. 

 

Into the room scurries another little girl. Brown hair cradles her face and thick frames obscure her gentle eyes. "Sis?" she calls out tentatively.

 

She shushes her, beckoning for her to approach the bed. They both wait, hand in hand, for their mother to wake up.

 

When her eyes flutter open, disappointment washes through her veins. There was no blonde mother or peaceful room. Only the sterile, blank white and grey of her hospital bed and the hum of machines around her.

 

What a good dream.

  
  


On the screen today is a rare beauty. Her hair is sandy blonde, the roots being a shade of peaceful brown. Her skin is a gorgeous shade of light brown, a hint of grey mixed into it. Her eyes are large and brown, framed with long eyelashes and cheery smile lines.

 

She kicks off her covers and escapes the bed with a soft hum. Her voice is like something a fairytale princess might boast. She is perfect, at least in her eyes.

 

The girl gets dressed quickly into a beautifully made white dress. It is plain but it suits her well. Her hair goes into a pointed, low bun, and she can see the slight wave to it as she fixes it up.

 

When the girl goes skipping out of the room, she is greeted by a little old lady with the kindest smile known to man. "Hi Grandma," the girl says gently, "where's Mom and Dad?"

 

The old lady hums. "Your father is upstairs in his office and so is your mother. Come eat dear, you must be starving," the old woman says, shooing the girl downstairs.

 

The girl walks down the stairs, and through a small wooden door enters a gorgeous looking living room. Cookbooks are scattered around the room, and the bookshelves are lined with ton of them as well. Along with the cookbooks are thicker novels, a few of the titles jumping out at her as familiar. Whoever owner them had good taste.

 

In a small corner is a workbench. Surrounding it are baskets of craft materials and tools, and underneath the table is a a locked box. Lying on top of the table is a half finished necklace, lined with shiny blue gems that link together perfectly and stand out in the mostly earth-toned room.

 

The girl wandered through the room over to the workbench and sat down to work.

 

The work was long, and to her it seemed boring, but the girl's smiling face made the wait worth it.

 

Finally, the door opened and without looking back, the girl called out, "Hello, good morning!"

 

A man in black stalked behind her and pulled out a tiny scarf, wrapping it gently around her nose. He held her down until she fell asleep, and then carried her off silently.

 

**Bianca White**

**SHSL Jeweler/Jewelry Maker**

**Status: Captured**

 


	13. Prologue 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one.more chapter left! Then we can actually begin the killing game!

He was the last one. Well, the last one she didn't know previously. He was tall and muscular, with large reddish-purple eyes and black hair that looked like it was tossed with wind. His skin was ivory and looked like it would bruise easily.

 

He was lying on a bed in a small, messy room. Hanging from the ceiling in the corner was a punching bag, and taped all around the room were posters of famous boxers from around the world. 

 

He had his headphones in. She couldn't tell what he was listening to, but a strong looking guy like that was probably into heavier music. Maybe rock? 

 

Out the window, she could vaguely make out a dying yard. The grass was a dull brown and the bushes were poorly maintained. The house itself looked old and desolate. As if it was just barely held together by dreams and willpower. 

 

She could see a web strung up in the corner, most likely with a lone spider chilling somewhere in its folds. Everything about this room screamed old and a bit sad, like the house had been abandoned.

 

After about ten minutes of the boy lounging on the bed, he pulled himself up. He left the room, the door creaking as it was opened and closed.

 

The hallway was even darker. It was like a scene out of a haunted house, the wallpaper peeling off and the boards creaky and worn from age. The boy trotted down it seemingly unfazed by the horror movies scene he lived in.

 

He went down a tiny, rickety staircase and turned immediately for a door. Inside was a small study. "Mom?" he called as the door swung open. No one was in the room, and he frowned. "That's weird, she didn't tell me she was leaving," he mumbled.

 

At this point she was screaming silently in her head at the idiot for not realizing he was clearly a horror film victim. How utterly blind can someone be?

 

He wandered the small house, calling periodically for his mother. Eventually he made it to the backdoor. Once he stepped out, he was clubbed in the head and dragged off.

 

Izuru Hinata

SHSL Boxer

Status: Captured

 

15 down, 2 more to go.

 


	14. Prologue 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST ONE FOLKS!
> 
> We can finally get to the main story!

  
Her door was open.

The door to her hospital room, at least. Why was it open? She never opened that door herself.

Scanning the room, her eyes settled on the figure settled in the corner. The girl was tending to the flowers in her vase, taking the slightly droopy white camellias and replacing them with fresh ones.

She was humming under her breath. Her long black hair was pinned up. The bandages covering her arms and legs were fresh and white like snow, her eyes narrowed in concetration. The black turtleneck dress she was wearing made her look a little like a nun.

"A-," she paused there, biting her lip. Right, she wasn't allowed to call her that anymore. "Ah, Hinako. Nice to see you," she said weakly.

The girl turned to smile at her. "Azune-sama, how are you feeling?" she asked. Her voice was strong and clear, and comforting.

"I'm fine. Hinako...Hinako, where is Ayano?" She asked. Hinako gave her a small, sad smile. Melancholy rolled over her feautures, stealing the peaceful light from them.

"She had...responsibilities. You know how it is. She had to join the game before everyone else. I could barely convince father to let me stay behind as long as I have. Ayano...said she loves you and that she'll see you soon," Hinako said.

She sighed heavily. So she wouldn't even be allowed to see her older sister at all before the game started. The anger in her heart swelled and then calmed once more. She didn't want to get worked up and worry her sister.

Hinako worked her way over to her bedside. Her sister's hand reached out and began to pet her hair. She smiled at the familiar feeling. God, she was going to miss her.

"Be...be safe, okay?" she whispered. Hinako nodded, and hugged her closer. They just sat like that, close together.

Her mind wandered to her other sister, Ayano. Short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Slightly taller than her, but shorter than Hinako. The two of them were her entire world.

She ended up falling asleep several times. She was comforted that her sister was always there when she opened her eyes again.

Eventually, she was shaken awake. "I have to leave. I'm sorry, I'll...see you soon dear," Hinako mumbled.

She nodded and watched as her sister gathered her things and left.

She turned her tablet on to see if there was anything more. Nope, just two new black screens.

  
**Hinako Midori**   
**SHSL DollMaker**   
**Status: Traveling**

**Ayano Midori**   
**SHSL Choreographer**   
**Status: Detained**

 


	15. |1-1|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally,,, we can begin the real fun.
> 
> I hope you don't get attached to the first victim ;)

 

_Hints of blue appear in the darkness, flashing. About a minute later the scene unfolds. Directly above her is a sky lit with colors of dawn. At the edges of her view are green leaves and white flowers._

  
???? _: My back is wet, and whatever I'm lying on is cold and unfeeling. My head feels all fuzzy...did I pass out? I don't remember being outside. The last place I recall being is...is...I can't remember._

????: _I must've hit my head. That or I'm going crazy._

????: _What can I remember? Huh..._

????: _I am Mizuki Hazuka, aged 16 years. I have two dads, and I am the Super High School Level Cartographer._

Mizuki Hazuka: _That's all that's important, at least for now. I have to figure out where I am._

Mizuki Hazuka: _Standing up is harder than I remember._

_The scene in front of her is lined with flowers and plants of all shapes and sizes. Beneath her is a cobblestone path. In the distance looms an enormous mansion._

Mizuki Hazuka: _That mansion...I should check it out._

_Her pocket buzzes._

Mizuki Hazuka: _Huh? What's this?_

  
_The scene changes. In focus is a small black tablet with a large cat face stamped in rhe corner. The screen displays a map, with a stamp over it that reads, "Area Discovered! The Gardens are unlocked!"_

Mizuki Hazuka: _I guess this is mine, although I don't feel very comfortable holding it. And what is with the weird cat face?_

_The screen changes and a forward arrow appears on the plain backdrop._

**> >Click the arrow.**

Mizuki Hazuka: _I better start moving._

_The new scene is a large fountain. The center piece of it is a large statue of some...tiny cat thing? All around it are magenta flowers. Off to the side is a girl._

Mizuki Hazuka: _This place is starting to creep me out. I should investigate._

  
**|Examine|**

**> Fountain**   
**> Flowers**   
**> Girl **   
**> Sky**   
**> Ground**

**> >Fountain**

Mizuki Hazuka: _That weird statue on top is creepy. I need to get away from it._

**> >Flowers**

Mizuki Hazuka: _The color makes me cringe for some reason._

  
**> >Sky**

Mizuki Hazuka: _It's a clear day. The air tells me it's spring, but I can't be sure._

  
**> >Ground**

Mizuki Hazuka: _Why is all of it wet?_

  
**> >The Girl**

_Mizuki approaches the girl. She has honey brown hair and and large blue eyes. The outfit she's wearing is a white skirt, and a blue polo shirt with a dark blue apron around the middle. Inside the apron is a garden trowel._

Mizuki Hazuka: _I should say something._ "Hi. My name's Mizuki Hazuka, and I'm the SHSL Cartographer. Who are you?"

????: "My name's Mina Murakami! I'm the SHSL Botanist! It's nice to meet you!"

_A sudden tone rings out. Mizuki's tablet jolts in her pocket. The tablet shows a waist-up picture of Mina. There's some text on the side as well._

**Mina Murakami**   
**Talent: SHSL Botanist**   
**Birthday: July 19th**   
**Height: 170 cm (67 inches)**   
**Likes: Yellow Flowers**   
**Dislikes: Cake Frosting**

Mizuki Hazuka: _That's just creepy. Who programmed this thing?_

Mina Murakami: "Hazuka-san, do you have any idea where we are?"

Mizuki Hazuka: "No clue. I was heading towards that building in the distance. And you?"

Mina Murakami: "I was hoping someone else would show up. This place is really big and scary. But on the bright side, look at these flowers! I've never seen anything like them before!"

Mizuki Hazuka: "That's interesting. Let's go now, okay? If this place is safe you can come back later."

Mina Murakami: "You're right. Let's go then-"

_Suddenly, a loud scream is heard._

Mina Murakami: "What the hell was that?"

_The two begin to run towards the sound._

Mizuki Hazuka: _I have to figure out what's going on. My heart is racing. I'm definetly out of shape. Who screamed...and why?_

_They arrive at another part of the gardens. This path is slippery and covered in blue flowers. Sitting in a puddle of mud is a boy in fine clothes. He looks well put together and proper. Well, except for the mud . His hair is a yellowish green, with bright green eyes and square glasses. His purple shirt and red bow tie clash awfully. He's covered in mud and looks rather angry._

Mina Murakami: "Are you okay?! We. heard screaming."

????: "I am perfectly fine. The blasted gardeners should be fired on the spot. They're clearly over-watering this place, everything is wet and muddy."

_The boy stands up._

Mizuki Hazuka: _I didn't realize how tall he is...jeez, what does this kid eat?_

Mina Murakami: "Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Mina Murakami and this is-"

????: "Shut up. I didn't come here to interact with commoners."

Mizuki Hazuka: "What the hell? What gives you the right to talk to us like that?" _My blood is heating up at just the thought of this asshole disrespecting us right off the bat. He doesn't even know us!_

????: "I'm sure a commoner like you wouldn't know, but I am Sora Ito. And my father has forbidden me from consorting with peasants."

_The tablet buzzes in Mizuki's pocket. She pulls it out again._

  
**Sora Ito**   
**Talent: SHSL Architect**   
**Birthday: January 25th**   
**Height: 185 cm. (73 inches)**   
**Likes: Greek Architecture**   
**Dislikes: Violins**

Sora Ito: "Now, if that's all, I will be leaving. I have better things to do with my time."

_The boy turns and saunters off._

Mina Murakami: "Hey, wait just a minute, come back here!"

Mizuki Hazuka: _He's already gone. What an asshole._

Mina Murakami: "Ugh. Well, let's get out of here. Be careful, there's mud!"

Mizuki Hazuka: _Everything about this is majorly fucked. I just want to go home._

  
**Which way?**

**> Left**   
**> Right**

**> >Left**

_A dead end. Let's turn back._

**Which Way?**

**> Left**   
**> Right**

**> >Right**

_There's a gate here. I wonder if it opens?_

  
**Open the gate?**

**> Yes**   
**> No**

**> >No**

_I should keep looking._

  
**> >Yes**

_The gate opens with ease. A long path leads to a gazebo._

**> Forward Arrow**

**> >Click Forward Arrow**

_The tablet buzzes. The screen reads, "Area Discovered! The Gazebo has been unlocked!."_

  
_Underneath the gazebo, a group of students have gathered. 15 in total, to be exact._

Mizuki Hazuka: _The gangs all here then, I guess. What now?_

_A cute laugh is heard in the distance._

Mizuki Hazuka: _Fuck. I'm in a horror movie aren't I?_

_Suddenly, the ground beneath the gazebo begins to move. The crowd panics around it._

  
Mizuki Hazuka: "Well, it was nice knowing you, Murakami-san."

????: "Don't panic everyone! It's just little old me!"

**|End 1-1|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
